1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inexpensive video cassettes suitable for limited use, such as for an advertising promotion, and more particularly to a paperboard housing for enclosing the conventional inner operating mechanism of a video cassette.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,631,034; 4,445,634; 4,527,691; 4,688,673; 4,788,614.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a composite video cassette having a conventional inner operating mechanism that is formed primarily of plastic materials and is disposed within an outer housing formed from a blank of foldable paperboard and which comprises opposed top and bottom side walls interconnected by a front wall and a pair of end walls that combine to form a box-like enclosure which is open at the rear.